The third person is supposed to be a stranger!
by Levi Ackerman
Summary: "What! Sasuke-kun bought him," Sakura said defensively. Ino looked scandalized. "But you can't, Sakura! It's like, the golden rule of threesomes!" In which an attempt to spice up Sasuke and Sakura's love life takes a drastic turn. NaruSasuSaku.


_Author's Note – An idea I got that was somewhat inspired from a popular TV series. Guess which =P_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto_

_**Warning – Contains explicit scenes. NaruSasuSaku. More SasuNaru/NaruSasu than anything though. Proceed at your own discretion. **_

#$%&

"Wh-what?" Sakura spluttered, practically choking on her drink, her jade-green eyes bulging out.

Sasuke sighed, thumping her on the back, and she regained control of herself.

"Could you – could you – repeat that, Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed heavily, "I – I think I misheard you..."

Sasuke raked his hand through his dark bangs, fixing his teammate (and lover) with a stare.

"Judging by your reaction, I think you heard correctly, Sakura," he muttered.

"But that – that can't be right," Sakura said, raising a pink eyebrow, "You want – _you _who, in all these years of women practically _throwing _themselves at you, have never given any of them a second glance-"

"I'm with you, aren't I?" Sasuke questioned rhetorically.

"Yes, but that's besides the point," Sakura said exasperatedly, "I meant other than me. Sasuke-kun, until we started dating you've never displayed any interest in woman. And even after we started dating, they've been lusting after you anyways, and it's not like I'm insecure or anything, because trust me that's _hard _considering you never bother with any of them, _ever, _and you always look at them like they're some sort of _missing-nin_-"

"So then why are you complaining?" Sasuke asked, pointedly ignoring the not-so-obscure reference to his previous felony, "I obviously have shown where my loyalties lie."

"Yes but – but –" Sakura struggled with the words, "I just – didn't expect this from you! Other than me, you've never displayed any interest in other woman! It's just – kind of hard to digest! And frankly, Sasuke-kun, let's face it – you're a great kisser and all, but our sex life isn't all that exciting. I mean, _every _time, I'm in the mood, Naruto suddenly drops in to drag you off to Ichiraku's for ramen. I _never _wake up with you in bed because you're always off training with Naruto, again, and –"

"Your point?" Sasuke asked brusquely, reaching for a tomato.

"Well, you barely ever have sex or do _anything _sexual with me anymore. You completely _ignore _other girls and women, even hot ones like Ino. So why in the name of Kami-sama would you want a freaking _threesome?"_

Sakura had stood up now, and banged her glove-covered fist on her own kitchen table, where they had been sitting for a previously calm lunch. A large crack appeared down its length. Sasuke observed her, taking another bite out of his tomato and opting to remain silent; she obviously hadn't finished her tirade.

"I mean don't you realise that it would involve _another woman, _and _sex, _two things which I know definitely don't come on your list of 'Top Ten Things To Do on Mission-less Days', and yes I mean _literally," _Sakura took a deep breath, and continued,_ "_Furthermore, what gives you the idea I would even be okay with sharing you with another woman? I mean, again, I'm not insecure but – it's not like our relationship is the most stable thing in the world! You never even _hold _my hand in public, we haven't had sex in what – three months – we barely even kiss anymore – you spend more time training with _Naruto _than you do with me, damnit!"

"..."

"Also, threesomes are unhealthy and just _wrong _and I know you can be a bit of an ice-prick, and I'm okay with that, but why, _why _would you even want this? I mean, where did you get the idea from! No offense, Sasuke-kun, but you've never been quite – _out there _in that department if you know what I mean. Have you secretly been reading Kakashi's sensei's porn?" Sakura demanded.

"I would never touch that depraved Icha Icha series," Sasuke said, as disapprovingly as possible.

"Well frankly, other than Jiraiya - may his soul rest in peace and lust – no respectable shinobi would _ever _suggest something like this, especially to their teammate and two-year _girlfriend_!" Sakura finished, green eyes flashing, "Explain yourself, Sasuke-kun, because right now, you are _freaking me out!"_

"I thought," Sasuke said calmly, "That as you mentioned previously – our relationship is rather lacking in _certain aspects-"_

"Would it kill you to say the word sex?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I thought it would help to – introduce something new – something _exciting,_" Sasuke looked as if the words pained him, and Sakura was more than sure that either he'd read these words out of Icha Icha Violence, or had mugged them up previously.

She was, however, not impressed.

"New and exciting, as in – _another woman exciting?" _Sakura sneered, "What is it, do I bore you now? Am I too _annoying _for you, Sasuke-kun? Is the asexual Uchiha beginning to lust after one of his pathetic little fangirls?"

"Of course not," Sasuke snapped, "You know I can't stand any of them-"

"Oh! Then is it Ino? That pig, I'm going to _break _her bones-"

"You know she's too much of a clingy useless slut-"

"Hinata then? You've always had a thing for special _eyes-"_

"No. Weak and pathetic-"

"Ouch, that was harsh... Tenten, then? She's strong, independent, all those things you like-"

"I don't want to butt heads with the Hyuuga clan, thanks," Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh! It's Karin then! That bitch with the boots who used to follow you around, the one you _bit_-"

"Sakura," Sasuke said flatly, "No. It isn't any of them."

"So then who is it, huh?" Sakura shrieked, losing her patience entirely, and slamming her fist on the table.

It shattered to pieces.

"Who is this little whore whose suddenly got you interested in threesomes, Sasuke-kun? Because I don't believe you when you say it's just an 'experiment' or something, because you're Sasuke Uchiha and you don't _do _experiments!"

"Sakura-"

"I thought I was enough," Sakura's voice was trembling now, her eyes tearing up, "I did _everything _for you. I waited for _years, _I even forgave you when you came back, I defended you in front of Tsunade-sama – why is it never enough, Sasuke-kun, why?"

"Sakura, will you just-"

"After all of this," Sakura cried, "After Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and everything. I even forgave you for trying to _kill _me all those years back!"

"Sakura, you're digressing," Sasuke said, "And I told you, I don't have feelings for any other woman, it's just to – to improve our _love _life, or lack thereof-"

"After I did all of that for you - why the _hell _should I share you with another woman?" Sakura wailed, "Shannaro! Hell no! I won't! Why should I?"

Sasuke paused, lacing his hands together, and resting his chin on them. Then-

"Who said it had to be a woman?"

"..."

Sakura's eyebrows rose so high that they risked disappearing into her bangs, despite her unusually large forehead.

"WHAT?"

#$%&

"I – _wow,_" Ino whistled lowly, shaking her head, "Damn, forehead, you're one lucky bitch."

"_What _do you mean?" Sakura snarled, "My boyfriend finds me boring and wants to bang someone else! Worse, he's probably _gay_!"

"Now, now, Sakura," Ino patted her head consolingly, as she potted a bunch of flowers.

They were at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura had stormed in about ten minutes ago after leaving the Uchiha Compound in a rage, and seeing that Ino's shop was empty, proceeded to pour out everything to her best friend.

"He's gay," Sakura breathed, "He _is _so gay. That's why he never bothered with any girl earlier. I should've known!"

"He's _not _gay," Ino smacked her on the arm, "Why would he date you, then? I mean, I know Sai calls you Ugly, and you're super strong, but that doesn't quite make you a man, you know."

Sakura glowered at her.

"What, then?"

"Well," Ino said thoughtfully, "He did say it was to spice up your sex life, right? Maybe he meant it."

"You can't be serious," Sakura snorted, "This is Sasuke-kun. We don't even _have _much of a love life to spice up."

"Yes, well maybe that's his point," Ino said wisely, "Maybe he wants to take things further, get really _serious _about them-"

"Why a threesome then?" Sakura threw her hands up, "Why not – oh, I don't know, _bondage _or – or – _weapons _or something! I bet he saw all sorts of kinky shit around Orochimaru in Sound!"

"Please, are you _trying _to emulate Neji and Tenten?" Ino rolled her eyes, "Weapons is so their thing..."

"I'm not going to even ask _how _and _why _you know that," Sakura sighed.

"Hinata," Ino shrugged, "Byakugan can see through walls you know. Poor girl, she was scarred for life... they really should move it all to Tenten's place."

"Still," Sakura insisted, "I'd even do – something with _snakes _if that's how he rolls – but why a _threesome_? And with a _guy_?"

"What, you'd prefer that redhead with the bite-fetishes and big ass then?" Ino asked, "I'm sure there are hoards of girls willing enough for precious _Sasuke-kun_..."

"No, _not _Karin," Sakura scowled, "But – ugh! I don't get him!"

"Listen, forehead," Ino said, leaning forward, her blue eyes wide, "If Sasuke wanted to bang someone else he could easily have an affair. You're always so busy at the hospital and any girl would keep quiet for one night with him. It wouldn't be all that hard."

"Gee, thanks," Sakura rolled her eyes, "That helps."

"But the point is," Ino continued, "He's not. He hasn't had an affair, and if he did, he wouldn't be suggesting a threesome. I think he has another reason for it – particularly because he wants it with another _guy_..."

"What, then?" Sakura muttered.

"Forehead," Ino said seriously, "Be honest with me now. Don't be ashamed."

"What?"

"Have you ever – has Sasuke ever – well – you know-"

"We _have _had sex," Sakura snapped, blushing, "What's your deal, pig?"

"Yes, but was it –" Ino paused, thinking for the word, "Fulfilling?"

"I – what do you mean?" Sakura asked, narrowing her green eyes.

"Did you," Ino gesticulated, "You know – _get _it?"

"Get what?" Sakura asked cluelessly.

"You know – the – the _pleasurable feeling_," Ino hinted, looking rather annoyed.

"Huh? Pig, you're losing me here-"

"Damnit, Sakura! Did you get an _orgasm_?"

"...oh," Sakura finally got it, her cheeks flaming, "I – I – actually – actually _no_!"

She was shocked, but when she considered it – Sasuke had always pulled out. They had only _done it _twice or thrice, and though she admitted that he was an _amazing _kisser, with a _divine _body and he was _very _gifted with his hands – he always seemed to be holding back. He was never quite that passionate, he avoided her eyes, his kisses made her toes curl but somehow always never felt _right_ – and now that Ino mentioned it, he had never actually – _fulfilled _her himself. The same could be said for him too.

Sakura had always just assumed this was a part of his cold, stoic Uchiha personality. She had gotten used to it, like she did his propensity for training almost 24/7 and his quiet demeanour and his inability to display affection in public.

Ino, however seemed to think differently.

"That's it, Sakura," Ino said, eyes gleaming, "I got his reason! It's _so _obvious, and rather – sweet – in a warped, weird Sasuke-way when you think of it!"

"What?" Sakura asked, utterly bemused and genuinely curious.

Ino sighed.

"As tragic as it seems, I suppose it makes sense. He's never had a manly guidance figure considering his lack of family and I don't think Itachi ever gave him the talk during their epic showdown-"

"Pig, _what _are you babbling about-"

"Knowing him, he wouldn't bother asking Kakashi for one his books and the only other male he seems comfortable with is _Naruto, _and well – Naruto is Naruto, so – yeah," Ino nodded, apparently convinced by whatever she had conluded.

"I still don't get it," Sakura said, "Spit it out."

"Sasuke Uchiha, genius that he is," Ino sighed dramatically, flipping her long ponytail, "Has never been given The Talk. _He doesn't know how to have sex_ _properly_."

"I – what?" Sakura was shocked, "Ino – we _have _done it before. That's ridiculous. And let me tell you, he _is _good."

"Sakura, please," Ino said, "No offense, but you're not that experienced yourself. You've never _orgasmed_. He probably hasn't even penetrated you yet. I bet he doesn't even know where to _put _his damn kodachi-"

"Kodachi?" Sakura was puzzled, "I thought you said no to weapon fetishes..."

"I meant _metaphorically, _Sakura!" Ino slapped her forehead, "Geez! But yeah, that's it. He doesn't know how to have sex. He doesn't know what to do, what to put where. He's too embarrassed to ask anyone."

"He could just – _read _about it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"From where?" Ino asked, "The medical books you read certainly don't have all that dirt in them, or you'd be far smarter about this topic. Tell me, Sakura – when he – did whatever he did – did it hurt you? Even a little?"

"No," Sakura said as if it were obvious.

"That solves it," Ino said, shaking her head, "Konoha's dream couple hasn't even had sex. Pathetic."

"How do you know?" Sakura demanded.

"Because, Forehead, unlike you, I _know _about these things. Sex hurts. Penetration hurts. _And _it gives you an orgasm after. That obviously means, whatever you and Sasuke have been attempting to do in your beds, _that _is not it!"

"I – oh," Sakura muttered, feeling extremely foolish.

For all her extensive skills on medical knowledge (including knowledge about human genitalia), Ino was right – she _didn't _know much about sex, not when it got down to the specific technicalities of the process. And apparently, for all his skills on ninjutsu and genjutsu, nor did Sasuke. Though technically, he had always seemed less into that topic than her.

It was somewhat surprising though; considering his ultimate goal (after killing his brother) had been to revive his clan – he _should _have some knowledge about said 'reviving' process.

"I still don't get how the threesome connects to this," Sakura said after awhile.

"Sasuke needs to know how to have sex, how to pleasure you. Do you remember that time he fought Rock Lee, during the Chuunin Exams, years ago?"

"Y-yes?" Sakura said, baffled by the path this conversation was taking.

"You remember telling me about how Lee defeated Sasuke using some cool taijutsu? And then in the match, Sasuke defeated that other guy using an improved form of that very jutsu which Lee had used on him? Which he copied with his Sharingan earlier?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"So, Sasuke is going to watch another man have sex with you. He'll record it with his Sharingan, and copy his moves. Then he'll know exactly what to do to pleasure you, only _better, _and your boring sex life is suddenly the best thing invented since kunoichi fishnets!" Ino finished triumphantly, "Doesn't it all make sense!"

Sakura was silent for a while, digesting the information.

When Ino said it like that, it did make sense. And Sasuke probably _didn't _know what to do; he'd spent most of his life chasing after revenge or being a missing-nin. His only close male friend was _Naruto, _who was probably even more inexperienced in that department, given that he _still _hadn't made a move on poor Hinata.

"I don't get why he couldn't just – talk to me about it," Sakura murmured finally.

"Much help _you _would have been," Ino snorted, "You're so innocent it's scary. I bet even _Sai _and _Hinata _know more than you, Sakura."

"No, I mean, tell me the real reason," she said, "It's a bit weird, just asking for a threesome like that..."

"Well, it would probably hurt his inflated Uchiha pride," Ino sniffed, "He can't let you know that he doesn't know how to do you! That's mortifying!"

"Ino, you're theory is _insane_-" Sakura said.

"It makes perfect sense," Ino insisted.

"I still feel uncomfortable with the idea-" Sakura whined.

"Well you shouldn't!" Ino snapped, "I'm sure Sasuke will make the stranger use a Henge or something so it looks like him!"

"..."

"BILLBOARD BROW! You get to have hot sex with some hot stranger while your sexy boyfriend who is the most sought after man in Konoha, _watches _you, with _consent, _so that he can do you in a way that will cause you exponentially more pleasure next time! _What are you being so incredibly pissy about?"_

"Okay, okay," Sakura muttered, taking a breath, "I just – wow."

Sasuke Uchiha sure did know how to complicate matters.

Of course, he'd been a pro at _that _since he'd run away with the Sound Four at the age of twelve.

At twenty, Sakura shouldn't have expected things to have been much better.

Still, for the sake of their relationship, she would agree to it.

Oh, the things she did for that boy...

#$%&

"I'll do it," Sakura finally told Sasuke when she visited him for dinner in the compound.

He raised an elegant eyebrow, looking up momentarily from the scroll which he was reading.

"I mean I'll do the threesome thing," Sakura mumbled, "I'll do the other guy, or whatever sick fantasy it is you have..."

Sasuke's eyes seemed to flash red at the "I'll do that other guy" part, and Sakura felt somewhat gratified. Apparently, he did have his jealous side, then. She suddenly felt a rush of affection towards Sasuke... he really didn't know better, and if he was willing to go this far, he obviously trusted her and cared about her a lot.

"Hn," Sasuke said after a while, his eyes returning to his scroll.

"Sooo," Sakura began, fidgeting with her kunai holster, "When exactly is this little – um – meeting going to be?"

"Tomorrow," Sasuke said evenly, not looking up from his paper.

"To-tomorrow!" Sakura jumped, "That soon! Are you – are you sure!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"No," Sakura shook her head, plastering a fake smile on her face, "No, of course not! Tomorrow's good with me! It's not like I have a mission on hospital duty or anything!"

"Good," Sasuke nodded, and Sakura wondered how to strike up another conversation with him.

It was rather awkward, her just standing and watching him read – not that she minded the view, but still...

"So just – um – let me know if you need anything from me," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Actually, Sakura," Sasuke said, his voice low, "There _is _something I need you to do."

His dark eyes seemed to have a rather far-away look in them, one she'd never seen before.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"It would be rather – _awkward _– if I suggested the idea," Sasuke murmured, "So once I bring the other _man _tomorrow, I'll need you to do that little bit for me?"

"Of course," Sakura agreed instantly.

She could understand that Sasuke _would _feel awkward, and it was the least she could do to make him comfortable considering he was doing all of this, in Ino's opinion, for _her _sexual gratification.

"I'll convince him, don't worry," Sakura said, leaning forward.

He let her kiss him, for barely a few seconds, before he pulled away.

She noticed he was smirking, ever so slightly – as if he'd succeeded in something extremely important.

She didn't quite get it at the time.

#$%&

The next evening, Sakura took an unusually long time in the shower. She washed her shoulder-length hair, and blow-dried it too. She powdered her face and arms, and even applied a hint of lip gloss and some perfume (sakura-blossom fragrance, like her name). She wore a new lacy maroon corset with matching underwear that Ino had gifted her that morning, with a wink, along with black fishnet tights.

She felt rather conscious, but as she surveyed herself in the mirror, decided that it was worth it. Sakura wasn't one for vanity; in fact she often harboured an inferiority complex about her looks. But this time, she decided that for once, she looked _stunning._

Definitely worthy of Sasuke Uchiha, and whatever man he decided to bring.

Sakura just hoped that the other man was – somewhat attractive.

She knew he wouldn't compare to Sasuke. The only people around their age who did were Neji, and to some extent Naruto (if you preferred blue eyes, blonde hair and rougher looks) and Sakura was sure that Sasuke was dragging some poor civilian into their scheme. There was no way any of the shinobi would agree to it, and considering their career and how often they all met each other, that would be just – wrong.

Sasuke would probably use a genjutsu on the man too, Sakura surmised, to make it seem like she was some other civilian girl; or to make him forget the entire experience even happened.

For Sakura herself, it took some time to adjust to the idea of allowing another _man _to do something with her. But like Ino said, she had nothing to lose (except her virginity, Kami-sama!) and if it meant making Sasuke more comfortable with sex in the future, it was probably worth it for the sake of their relationship.

Still, Sakura couldn't help but feel rather apprehensive, and she slipped on a white knee-length skirt and pinkish-red top over her lacy undergarments.

#$%&

When Sakura heard the door open, it was nearly ten-o-clock. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she had to force herself not to run out of Sasuke's bedroom. She could hear voices arguing in the living room, and as she made her way through the passage, they got louder.

"Meh, stupid bastard, I _told _you I'd kick your ass, dattebayo! And I diiid! I totally did!"

Sakura froze, not believing her ears.

"Usuratonkachi. I had an entire pint more than _you_ -"

"LIES! ONCE I'M HOKAGE I'LL-"

"If you want to be Hokage, _deadlast_, you shouldn't get so _wasted _in public-"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT TEME! YOU CHALLENGED ME!"

Sakura's heart leapt wildly as she recognized the screeching voice almost instantaneously.

It couldn't be – Sasuke _couldn't _possibly have –

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto sang loudly, spotting her skulking in the passage, "HEEEY! GUESS WHAT! BASTARD CHALLENGED ME TO A DRINKING CONTEST AND I TOTALLY WONNN!"

Messy blonde hair, the color of the sun – check.

Deep blue eyes, sparkling with excitement – check.

Tanned skin, roughly handsome face, muscular frame that was just a centimetre shorter than Sasuke's – check.

Annoyingly loud voice proclaiming nonsense about Hokage-dom – check.

Orange and black jacket – check.

This wasn't a henge or transformation, that was for sure.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, forming a seal.

"Kai!" she whispered.

Nothing happened.

This wasn't a genjutsu either.

"I won!" Naruto repeated, slinging an arm around Sakura's neck, "Isn't that great, Sakura-chan! I beat the bastard!"

She could smell the sake in his breath, and her heart thumped wildly.

It couldn't be – it _had _to be some kind of a misunderstanding.

She looked desperately across at Sasuke, who was watching them carefully.

He nodded at her, smirking slightly.

_OH. MY. GOD. _

Sakura knew what that meant.

The third person in their little threesome tonight – was none other than their teammate and long-time best friend.

Naruto.

#$%&

It was obvious, Sakura realised, that Sasuke had gotten Naruto drunk – or rather somewhat tipsy – undoubtedly by strategically challenging to a drinking competition, so that he could carry out his little plan.

Sakura, however, wasn't so sure.

This wasn't a random stranger. This was Naruto.

Naruto, who had a crush on her years back.

Naruto, who Hinata was in love with.

Naruto, who was their teammate, the third member of Team Seven excluding Kakashi.

Naruto, who had chased after Sasuke for weeks, months, years, to get him to return to Konoha.

Naruto, who was probably going to become the sixth Hokage once Tsunade retired.

She looked desperately at Sasuke, her resolve wavering, but he didn't seem to have the same hesitations that she did.

He just gave her another look, and nodded again.

Sakura bit her lip, her eyes flickering between both boys.

She always preferred Sasuke's looks – his fair skin, dark hair, dark eyes, perfectly chiselled features – but she couldn't deny that Naruto was hot as well.

She trusted him – she trusted both of them.

Maybe it was time to take Ino's advice.

She had two hot boys, and Sasuke didn't mind. She may as well enjoy herself.

Sasuke looked at her meaningfully again, and this time, Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" she said cheerfully, catching hold of both boys' hands, "Let's play a game!"

Sasuke looked at her strangely but allowed her to pull him towards his bedroom.

"Oh! A game!" Naruto seemed excited, blue eyes shining, "I love games, dattebayo!"

They settled themselves on the dark blue covers of Sasuke's bed. Naruto immediately sprawled out over the pillows, and Sakura and Sasuke sat cross-legged.

"What game are we playing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled slyly, pulling out a kunai.

"Truth or dare, of course," she said.

Sasuke looked rather revolted for a moment that she would even suggest such a game. He seemed to sense that she had a plan however, so he said nothing.

"I LOVE THAT GAME!" Naruto yelled, "Kiba made us play it once, but that was years back! Hey, this is like a Team Seven Bonding session!"

"Bonding, indeed," Sakura muttered, flushing, as she contemplated the kind of bonding they may or may not be soon doing, if this game proceeded as per plan.

She placed the kunai handle on the flat part of the bed, and spun it.

It landed, the point facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed, "Truth or dare?"

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look, a look that told her she better finish whatever she was planning fast, and get to it.

Sakura, however, had other plans. She knew Sasuke probably wanted her to just ask Naruto straight out, but she couldn't possibly do that. Her method made much more sense – he would see it to.

"Choose dare," she mouthed at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes.

"Dare," he said flatly, acquiescing.

"I dare you to kill yourself!" Naruto snickered, as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"I'll kill _you_," Sasuke growled, and Sakura swear she saw something blue and electricity-like sparking from his fingertips.

_How _was this going to work again? Considering how violent Sasuke and Naruto got with one another – Sakura didn't exactly want to lose a limb in this threesome. Nor did she want a hole in her chest, or chakra burns, thanks.

"No fighting," she said, swiftly intervening, as she cracked her knuckles, "Or I'll chakra-punch you both."

"Oooh!" Naruto said, ignoring her and rubbing his hands together, cackling, "Sasuke, I dare you to use the Sexy Jutsu!"

"I don't even know how," Sasuke muttered.

"I'll show you and you can copy it with your freaky Sharingan!" Naruto said gleefully, surprisingly sensible despite his tipsiness.

"No," Sakura cut in, an idea sparking in her mind, "That's boring."

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted, "I want to see what a girl-Bastard would look like! And even you should know, in case you ever decide to have kids!"

"No," Sakura shook her head, "I spun the kunai, so I get to choose Sasuke-kun's dare. Sasuke-kun, I dare you to take off your shirt!"

Sasuke stared at her.

Naruto did too.

"What?" he asked incredulously, "Come on, Sakura-chan, I'm sure you can ogle at his chest later, dattebayo! That's a stupid dare! And Sasuke probably doesn't even _mind _being shirtless!"

"What gave you _that _impression?" Sasuke snarled, eyes flashing.

"Oh come _on, _Sasuke," Naruto said teasingly, leaning forward, "The crap Orochimaru used to make you wear barely covered _anything_..."

"I didn't realised you looked," Sasuke shot back, crossing his arms, and staring at Naruto, who blushed.

"What – I – no – I – of course I didn't!" Naruto sputtered, "You sick bastard!"

"Sasuke, just do it," Sakura said impatiently, not realising the not-so-subtle flirtatious teasing that was going on right in front of her eyes.

Sasuke just shrugged, and with one fluid motion, ripped off his black Uchiha-crested shirt, before settling back into his position.

Sakura was so busy drooling – over the toned alabaster skin, the cuts and ridges of his delicious abs and chest, the muscles of his arms and shoulders that flexed as he moved – that she didn't notice Naruto.

Naruto who had stared, mouth slightly open, at his best friend, before meeting Sasuke's questioning eyes and turning away, flushing.

She didn't notice the smirk on Sasuke's face either, as he spun the kunai, and it landed on Naruto.

"So, _Naruto,_" Sasuke murmured, "Which one is it?"

"Truth," Naruto muttered, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

He sure knew how to manipulate Naruto alright.

"What?" Naruto nearly pounced at him, but held himself back, "You think you're better than me? Fine! I choose dare! I don't mind taking my shirt off and stripping like you, you asshole!"

"That's not quite what I had in mind," Sasuke said softly, and a chill went down Sakura's spine.

She didn't know why, but there was _something _in his voice which she'd never quite heard before.

"Tell me anything," Naruto said, locking his blazing blue eyes with Sasuke's dark ones, "And I'll do it. I'm not scared, teme. Not of anything lame that _you _could come up with..."

"Anything?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Believe it, anything," Naruto vowed, glaring back.

Sakura didn't realise how close they had gotten – they were practically breathing into one another's face. She didn't quite notice the palpable tension in the room either.

"Well," Sasuke shrugged, before nodding at Sakura, "I can't really think of anything that wouldn't involve me daring you to fight me somehow-"

"Come on then!" Naruto growled, "You and me, right here, right now. Bring it on!"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to darken at this, but he shook his head.

"I don't think Sakura would like that too much..." Sasuke said.

"No," Sakura agreed vehemently, "This is – bonding time! You two aren't going to break into a fight!"

She shot Sasuke a what-the-fuck look, but he just shrugged.

"Sakura, you can dare him for me," Sasuke said, before leaning back.

_Oh._

Sakura understood now – _she _was supposed to be the one doing the asking, not Sasuke.

Of course.

"Alright, Naruto," Sakura smiled deviously, "I dare you to have a th-"

She stopped abruptly when she noticed Sasuke shaking his head at her, looking rather annoyed.

She didn't get why, but then shrugged, improvising.

"I dare you to – uh – um – kiss me!" she said, before biting her lip.

Sasuke sat up straight, Sharingan spinning in his eyes.

Naruto looked adorably confused.

"Wha- what did you say Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide.

Sakura wanted to hug him – but Sasuke seemed to be radiating killer intent, and she had _no _idea why. This was _his _idea! _He _wanted the threesome! So why was he acting so – _angry!_

_Maybe he's regretting it, _Sakura thought, _maybe he realised he doesn't feel comfortable sharing me._

"Uh – nothing," Sakura amended quickly, catching Sasuke's glare, "Um – Sasuke-kun can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Just give him a dare, Sakura," Sasuke said flatly.

Sakura didn't get why it sounded like some sort of a threat.

"Oh – I don't know!" she wailed, "Naruto I – um – I – I dare you to – kiss Sasuke-kun! Yes, you have to kiss Sasuke-kun!"

The effect that these words had on both boys was astounding.

Naruto went bright red, and started yelling something along the lines of 'IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, DAMNIT, I DON'T LIKE HIM DATTEBAYO!'

Sasuke actually blushed. It was barely visible, just a dusting of pink across his pale skin – but in all their time together Sakura had _never _been able to make him blush.

Apparently, however, this was the idea, since Sasuke wasn't objecting verbally.

Technically, nor was Naruto.

Sakura should have found it weird. She should have found the entire situation weird.

But she didn't.

"Naruto, your dare," she repeated, "Is to kiss him. Now."

"I – I – I can't kiss teme!" Naruto protested, blushing.

"You already _have_," Sakura said exasperatedly, "Just do it again, and let's get on with this!"

"Bastard, tell her!" Naruto wailed, looking at Sasuke for support.

Sasuke, however seemed to think differently.

"Don't expect me to bail you out just because you're a coward," he scoffed.

"Oh _yeah_?" Naruto challenged, glaring at him, "You really think that, Sasuke?"

"Tch," Sasuke just looked away, "Loser."

"I am not," Naruto growled, leaping forward and grabbing Sasuke's bare shoulders with his hand.

Sasuke smirked, flicking his bangs from his eyes, before leaning forward, until his nose brushed against Naruto's.

Naruto blushed harder at this, but didn't move, continuing to glare at Sasuke, who was now smirking, his dark eyes more alive than Sakura had ever seen them.

"Prove it," Sasuke murmured, his fingers running down the side of Naruto's neck.

There was silence for a moment, until suddenly, Naruto moved forward, grabbing the back of Sasuke's neck and crashing his lips to his own.

Sasuke didn't push him away, but kissed him back, his lips moving fervently under Naruto's. One of Naruto's hands dug into Sasuke's dark locks, and the other was raking across his back. Both of Sasuke's arms were suddenly looped around Naruto's waist, his palms pushing into the boy's back.

Sakura gasped, as she watched them, kissing furiously for a few seconds. She wasn't sure what she saw, but it looked like Naruto was attempting to get some tongue action – or maybe it was Sasuke.

Or was it both?

Sakura watched, entranced, feeling her heart flutter wildly, feeling a warmth pool towards her legs, until she realised with a jolt what was happening.

Sasuke and Naruto were kissing.

Violently. Passionately.

In fact, Sasuke probably hadn't kissed _her _that passionately before.

And _she _was getting turned on by it.

The duo broke apart after a few moments, just when Sakura was sure Sasuke was about to shove Naruto back into the pillows. They panted, catching their breath, staring at one another heatedly.

Their faces were flushed and their hair was mussed, and Sakura had never seen anything hotter.

"Um – guys," she ventured, biting her lip.

They didn't respond.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto," Sakura said, a little louder, and they both whipped their heads towards her, looking almost surprised.

Like they had forgotten she was there.

"Oh – Sakura-chan," Naruto said breathlessly, and Sakura's heart leapt when she realised _why _exactly he sounded so breathless.

Because _Sasuke-kun _had been kissing him hard just seconds ago.

And this was no academy accident.

"Um – I think – I think it's time for my dare," Sakura said shyly.

And that was when the fun began.

#$%&

The first few minutes, Sakura realised, she was in heaven.

Who wouldn't be, when you had two extremely _hot _and _insanely _attractive boys ravaging you.

Naruto, she soon found out was as toned and muscular and lean as Sasuke. And soon he was shirtless as well (courtesy of Sasuke).

She watched them kiss ravenously for a few moments, wondering when they'd turn to her.

When they finally did, it was all worth it, and it was the best feeling ever.

Team Seven, for the first time it seemed, had lost all semblance of control.

Fortunately, this time, they weren't trying to kill each other.

Sasuke's lips and tongue were at her throat, and Naruto's on her shoulder.

She didn't notice that neither kissed _her _on the lips. She was too lost in the heat of the moment.

Naruto came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and Sasuke was leaning over her, his hands brushing her bare arms. Soon, Naruto's hand slipped under her top, his fingers playing across the skin of her stomach. Sasuke's hands were at her breasts, cupping and thumbing her through the cloth. Soon, Naruto's hands ventured upwards as well, squeezing, and Sasuke bit down on her neck.

Sakura moaned.

Soon her top was off, and Sasuke's hands were slipping through her thighs, parting them slowly. They soon slipped under her underwear as well, his fingers brushing against her womanhood. Naruto's fingers followed soon after.

They began kissing after that – leaning over her so that they could kiss one another, their fingers sliding into her slick, wet womanhood.

It was the most amazing feeling ever, and Sakura thought she would die of pleasure, as her muscles contracted around their fingers.

Seconds later, both sets of fingers were gone, and Sakura missed the feeling.

Naruto had tackled Sasuke back onto the bed, and they seemed to be struggling for the top position, wrestling with one another, their lips locked tightly together.

This went on for quite a while, and both boys lost their pants in the process.

Sakura noted, with some amusement, that their boxers clashed horribly. Sasuke's were his usual dark blue Uchiha-fan patented ones. Naruto's were bright orange with little cups of ramen.

They kissed and kissed and kissed, Sasuke's hands skimming across Naruto's chest, and abs, Naruto hugging Sasuke tightly to him – Sasuke was currently on top, though seconds later, Naruto flipped him over and pinned him down, moving his lips to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned, and Sakura was utterly thrilled by the sound. She'd never heard him sound like that.

"Like that, you bastard," Naruto teased, though his voice was thick.

Sakura could see his blue eyes, focusing solely on Sasuke, clouded with lust.

He moved his lips further down, his hands coming to the waistband of Sasuke's boxers. Naruto dipped his fingers inside, and Sasuke smirked, his Sharingan suddenly activating.

There was a poof of smoke, and seconds later, Naruto was hugging a log.

"BASTARD!" he screeched, and there was thud as the log fell onto the floor.

Sasuke appeared on top of Naruto this time, and flipped _him _over.

"Careful _deadlast,_" he murmured huskily, his lips ghosting over Naruto cheek, "If you do that, I may just lose control..."

Sakura saw Naruto shiver, and then blush brightly at Sasuke's words.

Sakura didn't blame him – the sound of that sexy, low voice was enough to send heat pooling to her lower regions.

"Maybe – maybe I want you to," Naruto said challengingly, still wrestling for dominance.

His voice was hoarse, and Sakura stared, wide-eyed.

Sasuke's hand was now sliding up Naruto's toned thigh, disappearing under the orange boxers.

"This time, I won't spare you," Sasuke whispered, "You'll be _screwed_, Naruto."

Sakura didn't miss the innuendo in his words, or the breathless way in which he said Naruto's name.

She didn't miss the growing bulge in Naruto's boxers, or the sudden jerk of Sasuke's arm.

"Saaaasukee," Naruto groaned, "Nnnngh..."

Sasuke smirked, biting Naruto's lip.

"You like it, dobe?" he whispered, "Want me to do that again?"

"Yes," Naruto moaned, "Kami-sama, yes, _please_!"

Sasuke, however, decided to withdraw his hand, probably for the sole purpose of torturing Naruto.

"Ugh, bastard," Naruto cursed, "Not now, not for this!"

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?" Sasuke taunted, his lips moving down Naruto's chest, "Usuratonkachi?"

There was another scuffle at this, and soon Naruto had landed on the floor with a curse and a yelp.

Sakura saw her opportunity, and moved forward, practically shoving her chest in Sasuke's face.

He looked rather surprised for a moment, as she watched him, sprawled out on the pillows, eyes half-lidded, his dark hair mussed up, and his lips slightly swollen from kissing. His Sharingan was on, she realised, and she leaned forward to kiss him. He didn't resist.

Her lips barely brushed against his when Sakura felt a sudden push from the side. Seconds later, she had tumbled off the bed.

_What the hell? _

She sat up wearily, rubbing her head, only to notice that Naruto had apparently recovered, and was now straddling Sasuke, kissing him roughly, apparently trying to shove his tongue down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's hands were in Naruto's hair and he was thrusting his hips upwards – _grinding _into Naruto.

_It must have been an accident, _she told herself, _Naruto was probably just too excited to get back to Sasuke-kun._

Though the image before her certainly pleased her, Sakura felt a tiny bit uncomfortable.

Sasuke and Naruto were so deeply involved in one another, it was like she didn't exist. And she'd almost felt like Naruto had intentionally boxed her out.

_I'm being foolish, _she told herself, _this is a threesome, someone is bound to be left alone at times. I just need to be patient and watch the show in the meanwhile..._

For the next half-hour, they ignored her entirely. They kissed and kissed and kissed – and somehow never seemed to tire of it.

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke never kissed her for over two or three minutes.

But the steamy kisses with Naruto seemed to have gone on for much longer, and neither was complaining. Their hands had made their way into each other's pants, and though Sakura wasn't one hundred percent sure what they were doing, she had a pretty fair idea.

"Ahhh," Naruto gasped, panting, "Saaasuke... teme... keep doing that..."

His voice was breathy and it made Sakura want him, want them both, _so _so badly.

Sasuke's mouth was at the shell of Naruto's ear now, sucking, licking, and doing other devastatingly turning on things.

Sakura got up and leaned forward again, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Mm, Sasuke," Naruto moaned again, and Sakura ignored this, moving her lips towards his own.

She closed her eyes, but a second later, she found herself face-down on the bed, kissing the pillow.

Sasuke and Naruto had apparently rolled away to the side – Naruto was on top now, and there was an undeniably wicked glint in his blue eyes.

"I'm getting you back now, you vengeful bastard," he growled, and Sasuke stared back lustfully.

They went at it again, and seconds later, Sasuke was moaning in a way Sakura had never believed possible of the stoic Uchiha.

"Nnnh... Naruto..." Sasuke groaned, "Fuck..."

"Oh, I'd love to do exactly that, teme," Naruto said throatily, before moving downwards.

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening as she realised just what was happening, as Naruto grabbed the blankets and threw them over himself, before descending lower and lower.

She couldn't see Sasuke's legs under the blankets, or anything but a few spikes of spiky blonde hair now – but Sasuke's pale hands were clutching Naruto's hair and his eyes had gone wide.

He was flushing red like a tomato, worse than Sakura had ever seen him, and the Sharingan was spinning wildly.

"Fuck, yes," Sasuke groaned, his hips bucking upwards, "Don't stop, Naruto..."

_Oh, Kami-sama,_ Sakura's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she realised what Naruto was doing.

_I didn't even know that was possible._

#$%&

Sakura didn't know how long it went for. She ogled at them shamelessly, and tried herself a couple times, before giving up.

Every time she made a move on Sasuke, Naruto would somehow accidentally take her place, bumping her off. Sasuke never minded, as he was too busy kissing, licking or biting Naruto himself to even notice her.

She found it strange – Sasuke was _her _boyfriend after all.

And every time she tried anything on Naruto, Sasuke would inevitably distract the boy with a hand down his pants or by groping his backside or some sort of trick; though Naruto was usually to distracted by Sasuke to even care if she tried anything – or notice even.

After landing on the floor for the third time, Sakura felt that she was being boxed out a bit _too _often for this to be a coincidence. Her corset and underwear wasn't even off yet! Neither boy had made a move to remove it, too busy with each other's boxers, and Sakura sure as hell wasn't stripping for them herself.

Though she considered it for a few minutes (maybe it would _finally _get their attention) she didn't have the courage.

And besides, none of this was matching up with Ino's theory.

Naruto hadn't made a move to even kiss her, much less have sex with her. Sasuke, who she'd always thought was unsure and unknowing and shy about sex – certainly wasn't unsure with Naruto. He also seemed to know how to do _quite _a lot of things with Naruto – and neither of them were shy in the least.

In fact, though Sakura didn't see exactly what surmised (they were under the blankets, and she could only see their chest upwards) she was pretty sure Sasuke did have sex – with Naruto.

If that was even possible.

All of it made Ino's plan sound horrible, terribly wrong.

And after they were done, she contemplated crawling into bed – on Sasuke's side, thinking that now that they'd satisfied one another, they'd finally turn to her – but they didn't.

In fact, Sakura saw something so shocking and yet heart-warming she thought that her heart would both break and swell up from watching it.

Sasuke was propped up on his elbow, his face just inches above Naruto's. Both of their faces were visible in the moonlight, and she could see their expressions clearly.

Sasuke's Sharingan was off, and his eyes were dark again. Naruto's were a bright silvery-blue in the moonlight.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto with an expression of utmost tenderness. His face seemed softer than usual, and for once, he wasn't smirking. In fact, he had a slight smile. It was barely there, but Sakura saw it, and he was gazing at Naruto with a look in his eyes which Sakura had never seen before.

It looked almost out of place on Sasuke – the cool, cold Sasuke who barely even _looked _at _her _when they kissed or got intimate – and yet it made him look so handsome. His spiky bangs were touching Naruto's forehead, and his fingers were trailing across Naruto's cheek, before they went up, brushing the blonde hair away from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto also, was unusually quiet and calm-looking. His blue eyes had an almost adoring look in them, as he stared up at Sasuke, smiling. His smile was a bit wider than Sasuke's, but just as genuine.

Sakura was intrigued by this sudden calm – after all that violent passion from before – and felt like an intruder, an outsider, spying on an intimate moment.

Sasuke tilted his head downwards, and Naruto tilted his upwards.

This time, when their lips met, it was with such gentleness, such _indescribable _tenderness that Sakura thought her heart would burst. Their lips moved slowly, languidly, and Sakura could tell that the kiss was full of heartfelt _emotion, _not just raw passion.

She realised it then, and bit her lips, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes.

_I should have known, _she thought, shaking her head, _he always spends every free second with Naruto. They're always together, fighting, arguing, sparring... I should have seen the way they look at each other..._

Sasuke and Naruto continued to kiss, though it was slowly growing more heated. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if they started a second round; both of them had always had enormous amounts of stamina (and chakra reserves) and both had been rather persistent.

She sighed softly, before gathering her things.

She could tell where she was not wanted – she looked at them one last time, their silhouettes moving rhythmically in the moonlight, hands wondering, hips thrusting – and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Somehow, despite everything, despite the fact that her lover was cheating on her with her teammate and best friend, _his _teammate and best friend – she couldn't bring herself to be angry with them.

They'd always shared an abnormally close bond from the start.

They'd been alone together. They had suffered together.

They'd always competed.

Naruto had always run after Sasuke. Sasuke had only ever fought properly with Naruto.

In the end, Naruto had gotten through to Sasuke and convinced him to come home.

And technically, they _had _been one another's first kiss.

_Sasuke-kun..._

_You were playing me the entire time..._

_This is why I was never enough, ne?_

She'd crash at Ino's for the night. No point staying here and watching the boys she loved (one romantically and the other like a brother) make love to each other.

#$%&

Ino was sympathetic, and though Sakura suspected she liked the story (she was blushing the entire time) she allowed Sakura to cry herself hoarse, patting her on the head and comforting her.

"You're going to have to face them, you know," Ino told her, "You guys are a team..."

"We're not," Sakura hiccupped, "We never have been. It's always been - Naruto and Sasuke fighting, while I protect the client. Naruto and Sasuke going to get firewood while I cook the food. Naruto and Sasuke keeping watch together, while I sleep. And now - Naruto and Sasuke kissing and having sex while I watch."

Her voice rose slightly, and cracked towards the end, and Sakura felt more tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Don't worry," Ino said soothingly, "It's alright. They'll apologize, they _have _to. I'll _make _them, the idiots!"

"They've always – been like – this," Sakura coughed, "Always! They never – bothered with me! They only – saw each other!"

"It's okay, they're retarded and gay," Ino shrugged, "At least its _hot_!"

"It's embarrassing!" Sakura wailed, "How will I face them?"

"You will," Ino told her firmly, "Don't worry. And it's not like they completely disregarded you. Naruto crushed on you for years. Sasuke liked you as well. They just – like each other more."

"They're such idiots!" Sakura sobbed, "Such – ugh! Why do I – even bother with them!"

"They're your teammates, so you have to honey," Ino said, "They can't help it if they're gay and in love."

"I know," Sakura cried, "I just wish-"

"It's okay, Sakura, you're a smart, strong and despite your abnormally large forehead, beautiful kunoichi. You'll find someone..." Ino said, "Besides they're both violent and crazy. They're made for each other, frankly. I don't think you'd be able to take Sasuke's mood swings and attitude for too long."

"Of course I could," Sakura snapped, "I accepted him. I _loved _him."

"Well Naruto has always loved him more," Ino pointed out, "Remember, you even agreed to killing him all those years back. Naruto never gave up on him."

"I – you – you're right," Sakura sniffled despondently, "But I still feel so depressed..."

"Don't be," Ino told her, "Next time Team Seven has a mission, you'll get super hot, steamy boy-on-boy action to watch! I'd be milking it if I were you. Plus, you can guilt-trip them into being your bitches. It's okay if they love each other and all, but they do care about you as a friend..."

"I don't know," Sakura sighed, "It's just always – from the beginning – been Sasuke-kun. And Naruto – I know this is a horrible thing to say – but even though I didn't like him, I almost took it for granted that he'd be there – if – you know, if Sasuke-kun and I didn't work out..."

"Well you did work out, it's just Naruto and Sasuke worked out better," Ino said sternly, "Now stop moping! We'll find you someone else! He may not be as hot as Sasuke, because I admit, those are unreachable standards... hey, his brother is-"

"Dead, Ino," Sakura said immediately, "Don't even go there."

"Right," Ino nodded, "What about Kakashi-sensei? That way you're keeping it in Team Seven, and I've heard rumors that he is _really _sexy under that mask-"

"Ino, he's my _sensei!" _Sakura shrieked, throwing a pillow at her, "That's just _wrong_ on so many levels!"

"Fine then," Ino shrugged, counting the rest of the shinobi on her fingers, "Chouji only likes food, Shino is creepy and bug-obsessed, Neji's with Tenten, Kiba's got his sights set on Hinata, Shika's with Temari, Sai's with me, even Gaara's dating that Matsuri girl, and – well, there's always Lee?"

"No," Sakura buried her face in her arms, "I don't – like him that way. It wouldn't be right."

"Unfortunate," Ino said sadly, "He's got a _really _hot body you know, from all that training and taijutsu. Saw him once at the hotsprings. And if he just got a decent haircut and tweezed his eyebrows – and stayed away from Gai-sensei enough to get rid of the suit – I'm sure he'd be decent. And he loves you, right?"

"Oh, please," Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's too – youthful for me."

"Ah, but he'd 'protect you with his life', wouldn't he?" Ino teased, "I bet we can convince Tenten to help us un-clone him from Gai-"

"Pig, _please_," Sakura shook her head, "The last thing I let you talk me into was this threesome, and it was a disaster. I don't think I'm taking your advice again."

"Hey _that _was your fault," Ino accused, pointing at Sakura, "I didn't know you'd be _that _stupid!"

"My fault!" Sakura asked indignantly, "What did I do?"

"The moment you saw it was _Naruto, _you should have run," Ino said, shaking her head, "Seriously, Sakura..."

"What?" Sakura asked defensively, "Sasuke-kun bought him!"

"But don't you know? It's like the golden rule of threesomes!" Ino asked, looking scandalized.

"Please, _enlighten _me," Sakura said sarcastically, "Never too late, is it?"

"Sakura, you idiot," Ino said, shaking her head, "The third person is always supposed to be a stranger!"

#$%&

_Author's Note – I've been wanting to write a NaruSasuSaku that was more NaruSasu/SasuNaru for awhile. _

_Please review and let me know what you think! It's my first time writing – this kind of thing. _


End file.
